Oh ! Capitaine, mon capitaine
by kojiboshi
Summary: Kai se pose des questions sur son rle de capitaine et envisage de quitter l'équipe. Quelqu'un lui fera-t-il changer d'avis? YAOI KAIxMAX.


Ouhouhou, ma première fic sur Beyblade !!!! De bien entendu c'est yaoi. Eh ! Regardez un peu à qui vous parlez ^^;; Bon, le couple va vous sembler bizarre, c'est une fic Kai x Max. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple, malheureusement il n'y a que très peu de fics dessus, d'où ma modeste contribution. Vous me direz, pourquoi eux, pourquoi pas Kai et Tyson, excusez-moi, je vais me sentir mal, c'est tellement 'arg' comme idée. Encore Ray et Kai, je peux comprendre, on prend les deux plus beaux gars de l'équipe et on les met ensemble, mais bon, j'ai quand même fort l'impression que Ray est amoureux de Mariah. Et puis depuis que j'ai fait ce rêve où Kai et Max avaient tellement l'air d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre et tellement touchant dans leurs démonstrations d'affection (OK, tout ce que je me souviens, c'est que Kai frôlait la main de Max avec douceur, mais ça m'a marqué !!), je ne peux plus les voir autrement qu'ensemble.

Bon, parlons d'autre chose, je ne sais pas trop où se passe cette histoire, peut-être juste avant la finale avec les All-stars ou un tournoi quelconque, en fait ça n'a pas d'importance, disons que ça se passe après le tournoi aux Etats-Unis, comme ça je risque pas d'écrire de bêtises (oui, je suis tributaire des diffusions de France 3, et bon, j'ai toujours pas vu ce qui arrive à la fin de ce tournoi.) Ils portent les noms de la version française.

Avant de vous laisser avec mon bébé, je dois vous prévenir que c'est entièrement du point de vue de Kai sauf quand il n'est physiquement pas présent dans la scène. C'est Angst aussi, Kai se pose beaucoup de question, il va vous paraître très OOC, mais moi je l'aime bien ainsi, espérons que je ne suis pas la seule !! Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé, j'accepte même les 'flame' qui me font souvent bien rire (enfin, les 2 que j'ai reçu jusqu'à présent, Ah, les Ronins Warriors pas gays, y'en a qui rêvent ^^;;;)

Carine^^ (quel long préambule, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là !) 

****

Oh ! Capitaine, mon capitaine

Le fardeau de capitaine devient vraiment trop lourd à porter. A croire que je ne suis bon qu'à ça, jouer au beyblade. D'un autre côté, ma vie ne se résume qu'à cela. S'entraîner au beyblade, réfléchir à de nouvelles tactiques de beyblade, disputer des matches de beyblade, encore s'entraîner et accessoirement penser à rendre Dranzer plus fort. Finalement je suis le capitaine parfait, en ce qui concerne le beyblade, parce qu'au niveau des rapports humains, je suis le pire qu'on puisse trouver.

Ils sont tous là à s'entraîner comme je les en ai convaincu, enfin, menacé serait plus juste. Toujours froid, jamais un mot gentil pour les encourager, c'est tout moi, le froid, sans sentiments Kai dont la vie entière tourne autours du beyblade. J'en ai assez, j'aimerai pourvoir leur montrer qui je suis vraiment, mais suis-je vraiment quelqu'un d'autre que ce tortionnaire qui les pousse au travail ?

C'est Ray qui les coaches. C'est lui qui aurait dû être capitaine, pas moi. Il est capable de leur remonter le moral quand il le faut, de rire avec eux, mais dès qu'on parle de beyblade il retrouve immédiatement son sérieux. Finalement il me ressemble un peu, ça doit être pour cela que j'arrive à avoir des discussions un peu plus civilisées avec lui.

A côté de Ray, se trouve Tyson et Kenny. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on doit se coltiner le "chef" sans arrêt. Un bon beyblader est tout à fait capable de s'occuper de sa toupie tout seul, même chose pour ses stratégies, mais je suppose que Tyson est encore trop immature pour s'en rendre compte. 

Que dire de Tyson sinon que c'est Tyson, je crois que ça résume bien. Ce n'est pas un mauvais joueur, mais il est si énervant, tellement sûr de lui alors que ce n'est qu'un débutant. Souvent je souhaite qu'il se fasse battre par une autre équipe pour lui fermer son clapet, mais ça ne serait pas bon pour l'équipe. Je fais décidément un piètre capitaine, si seulement je savais pourquoi M. Dickenson m'a choisit, je veux dire ses vraies raisons, pas le truc du joueur à envergure internationale. 

Enfin il y a Max. J'admire Max. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas le garçon surexcité et toujours joyeux qu'il nous montre. Comment pourrait-on l'être quand ses parents sont séparés et qu'on ne voit pas sa mère ? Et je suis bien placé pour comprendre ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents. Quoiqu'il en soit, contrairement à moi, il est capable d'apprécier l'instant présent sans se soucier de ses problèmes, parfois j'aimerai être comme cela, avec peut-être un peu moins l'air d'un crétin.

C'est une bonne équipe, ils s'entendent bien, ils sont forts, chacun avec un spectre puissant, même si c'est Ray le plus doué d'entre eux. Tyson est trop impulsif, mais il a la chance de son côté, tant que ça marche, tant mieux. Pour Max, c'est un peu différent, il est plus faible que les deux autres, mais il écoute les conseils et travaille dur. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous avec eux ?? Il est évident qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. A quoi je sers ? Donner des conseils, la moitié du temps ils préfèrent écouter Kenny et son stupide ordinateur…

Je me demande si je ne vais pas quitter l'équipe à la fin de ce tournoi. Il ne nous reste que quelques jours avant la finale, si je ne sens pas que j'ai ma place dans le groupe d'ici là, je partirai.

***

"Kai, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Je me retourne pour voir le visage légèrement inquiet de Max, il a toujours l'art de me distraire de mes pensées quand elles deviennent trop sérieuses et sombres. Agaçant petit Max, toujours à essayer de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, c'est bien le seul, même Ray a arrêté. Mais lui il continue de tenter de faire de moi son ami, il est bien étrange, qui voudrait d'un ami comme moi ? Pas moi en tout cas.

"C'est bon, je réfléchissais juste aux matches qu'on va disputer." 

Il vaut mieux le rassurer, car quand il est inquiet, il joue moins bien. Arg, toujours le beyblade, je ne lui dis pas quelque chose pour être gentil et qu'il soit rassuré, mais parce que ça entame ses capacités de beyblader. Merde, je suis le gars le plus froid et sans cœur que je connaisse, j'irai bien me jeter sous une voiture, mais ça sert à quoi si personne n'est là pour vous regretter quand vous êtes parti ? 

"Tant fait pas pour nous, on va les battre à plate couture !! On est les meilleurs, on a même pas besoin de se prendre la tête avant !!" Me fit Tyson.

Quel crétin, c'est vraiment le truc à me dire pour que j'aie envie de rester. Parfois j'aimerai juste lui arracher la tête et voir si son cerveau lui manque pour agir. Avec une telle tête de moineau pas étonnant qu'on soit toujours considéré comme des outsiders. J'en ai assez d'être considéré comme un minable parce que je suis dans cette équipe. Raison de plus pour me barrer au plus vite, je sens que ça ne va pas faire un pli !

"Arrête Tyson, on a toujours besoin de s'entraîner, un match de beyblade n'est jamais gagné d'avance !"

Ca pourrait être moi, sauf que c'est Kenny et sa voix nasillarde. Toujours stressé ce gars, ce n'est même pas lui qui joue. Je me demande s'il ne réalise pas son rêve d'être un pro du beyblade à travers nous. C'est…comment dire encore pire que mon cas je pense. Enfin, sur le fond il n'a pas tort, même si ce n'est pas moi qui montrerai mon accord avec le chef en public, j'ai quand même un standing à respecter.

"Faîtes comme vous voulez, après tout je suis seulement votre capitaine, pas besoin de m'écouter." 

Et là, ma sortie mythique avec léger envole de mon écharpe blanche. Tête bien droite et yeux à demi fermés pour qu'on ne sache pas ce que je pense. Cela fait toujours son effet, et ça fera peut-être un peu réfléchir Tyson, oh, et puis qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette finale. C'est pas comme si j'allais jouer, je suis le capitaine et la cinquième roue de carrosse, toujours là quand l'un d'eux est en retard ou malade. 

Et puis j'en ai assez de me prendre la tête comme ça. Autant aller prendre l'air pour me changer les idées.

***

"Tyson, je crois que tu l'as vraiment mit en rogne cette fois-ci."

"J'y suis pour rien Ray, ce mec sait pas se dérider."

"Certes, mais c'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec lui, ça n'arrange rien !" Lui répondit Ray. 

"Dites les gars, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait aller le voir ?" Demanda Max.

"Je ne sais pas trop, il aime bien être seul dans ce genre de moment." Fit Ray.

"On ne devrait jamais être seul dans des moments comme ça, je vais le chercher." Répondit le petit blondinet d'ordinaire si surexcité.

Tyson le stoppa par le bras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir à la recherche de leur capitaine. Max était décidément bien trop gentil au goût de Tyson. S'il allait voir M. Glaçon maintenant, il se ferait envoyer sur les roses, et il savait que le blond avait du mal à encaisser quand on lui parlait durement. Pour son bien, il fallait qu'il attende un peu.

"Ca ne sert à rien d'y aller tout de suite. Kai va juste t'envoyer balader, tu sais comment il est ?" Lui dit-il.

"Et bien j'ai quand même envie d'essayer." Répondit Max en sortant de la pièce.

"Max est trop gentil, il ne devrait pas s'attaquer au mont Kai." Fit Tyson en secouant la tête.

"Certes, mais il est comme ça." Répondit Ray.

"Bon, c'est pas de tout ça, il faut vous remettre au boulot les gars." Leur rappela Kenny.

***

L'eau qui coule ici est froide et sale, exactement comme mon humeur. La poussière que je jette dedans avec mon pied forme des petits tourbillons de couleur boueuse, est-ce que je formerai moi aussi un tourbillon boueux si je me jetais dans l'eau. Bah, mourir comme ça dans la saleté ce n'est de toute façon pas digne du grand Kai. J'ai toujours soigné mes entrées et sorties partout où j'allais durant toute ma vie, c'est pas pour finir dans la boue comme un moins que rien.

"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sauter ?" Max, quand je vous disais qu'il était toujours là quand je pensais au pire.

"Non, ça n'a d'intérêt que quand tu as des proches qui vont souffrir, moi je n'ai personne, donc pas de risque que j'en arrive là." 

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui raconte, ça y est, je vais encore le faire flipper, et il va me suivre comme un petit toutou pour être sûr que je ne fais rien de drastique. Je pensais pourtant que réfléchir avant de parler était une de mes qualités. C'est de la faute de Max, je finis toujours par lui dire vraiment ce que je pense, ça m'énerve parce que je ne le contrôle pas !

"C'est faux Kai, tu vas nous manquer si tu fais quelque chose comme ça !!" Me dit-il avec force.

"Nous qui ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?" Gentil Max, toujours si optimiste sur la nature humaine. Ah, ses sourcils se froncent, il vient de comprendre mon point de vue.

"Moi tu me manqueras si tu sautes." 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager, même s'ils viennent de notre petit blond trop enthousiaste, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ses mots un jour. Finalement, sauter aurait peut-être une signification. Ouais, enfin Max s'attache à tout ce qu'il voit, je serais un vieil animal tout moche se serait la même chose pour lui. Il est comme le poussin qui suit la première chose vivante qu'il voit. 

"Ouais, bien sûr."

"Non, c'est vrai Kai. Tu as toujours su me donner de précieux conseils pendant mes matches, et puis même quand je perds, tu ne me fais jamais de reproches injustifiés. Ca me touche vraiment de voir que tu me fais confiance."

"Tu te fais des illusions Max, c'est juste que tu écoutes plus que les autres."

"Arrête, dis pas ça ! L'équipe n'est plus rien si tu n'es plus là ! Sur qui on peut se reposer quand Tyson déconne si tu n'es plus là ? Qui sera capable de prouver à Ray qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il pense ? Moi je ne fais que sourire bêtement en criant, comme Tyson, je sais bien que ça suffit pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je suis pas fort comme toi, ou intelligent comme le chef, je ne suis pas non plus calme comme Ray, j'ai rien sinon ce stupide sourire."

Alors là, je dois avouer que Max m'en bouche un coin. Je ne savais pas qu'il se voyait comme ça, quand on l'écoute, on dirait que c'est lui la personne en trop de l'équipe et non moi. Ca prouve encore une fois que je suis nul, sinon, il ne se sentirait pas comme ça. Kai, pour une fois réfléchit et essaye de lui dire quelque chose de gentil, enfin de pas trop dur, gentil c'est peu être un peu trop dur pour toi.

"Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça. Vous réussissez toujours à gagner sans mon aide, et si Tyson n'était pas aussi tête en l'air, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de jouer. Tu es un très bon beyblader Max, il faut juste que tu t'entraînes encore."

Et voilà, gentil rime avec beyblade pour moi, je pouvais pas trouver quelque chose que j'aime bien dans son caractère ? Trop difficile pour Kai Hiwatari que de trouver quelque chose en dehors du beyblade, je me demande ce que je ferais de ma vie quand je serais devenu trop vieux pour jouer.

"Merci Kai, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !!" 

OK, je ne comprends plus rien, on dirait que cela lui a vraiment remonté le moral que je lui dise ça. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire autant et si spontanément. Et c'est grâce à moi. Je ne suis peut-être pas une cause perdue pour les sentiments humains. Et voilà que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Ce gamin est contagieux.

"Oh, c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire."

"Oui, et bien que cela reste entre nous, sinon, je n'entendrais jamais la fin de cette histoire."

"D'accord, c'est notre secret. Allez top-là !"

Et voilà comment moi, le grand et imperturbable Kai je me retrouve à taper des mains avec Max, et j'en suis content. Kai qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ???

***

Plus les heures qui nous séparent de la finale s'égrainent, plus ils travaillent, tant mieux, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Il faudra quand même que je veille à ce que Tyson ne s'approche pas du buffet avant la fin de ses matches, sinon c'est moi qui vais devoir m'y coller, et j'ai pas du tout envie de faire ça aujourd'hui. 

J'ai des choses plus importantes à penser, à savoir si je vais rester dans cette équipe ou pas. Je pourrais leur demander leur avis, mais il vaut mieux que mon éventuel départ ne vienne que de moi. Bon, je verrais ça après les résultats, s'ils perdent, c'est qu'ils ont encore besoin de moi, sinon, je ne leur sers plus à rien et je peux partir l'esprit tranquille. En attendant, je vais voir dans quelle forme ils sont.

"Tyson, tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus, c'est pas Kenny qui va jouer pour toi."

"Ouais Kai, ce que tu peux être aimable !"

"Arrête Tyson, il a raison, c'est de Dragoon qu'on aura besoin en plus des supers tactiques du chef bien sur !" 

Pourquoi il faut qu'il me regarde comme ça. Max arrête de me sourire comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te répondre, tout comme toutes les fois que tu l'as fait depuis qu'on a discuté près de la rivière. Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès, faudra vraiment que je te parle avant que cela ne me joue des tours. 

"Dis-moi Kai, c'est l'heure qui approche qui te donne envie de sourire comme ça ?" 

Ray. Ray a vu que je pouvais pas garder mon visage imperturbable. Il met ça sur le coup de l'excitation, je ne vais pas le contredire, il suffit juste que j'arrive à sortir mon habituel rictus supérieur et le tour sera joué. Voilà, c'est bon, je retrousse un peu les lèvres, je fais mon petit rire supérieur et c'est bon.

"Tu me connais, j'adore la compétition." Ma voix me semble tellement forcée, mais ça a l'air de le convaincre. Je suis vraiment un bâtard comme ça ?

"Surtout qu'on va gagner !" Fit la jolie voix cristalline du petit blond du groupe.

Ca y est, je sens que le masque craque et je lui souris gentiment. Max je te hais, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? D'accord, si tu le prends comme cela, je vais te mettre sur la liste des choses qui me donnent envie de partir. Voilà, c'est fait, ce n'est quand même pas possible que je devienne une guimauve pleine de bons sentiments dès que tu me souris. Je suis quand même contradictoire, tout ce que je voulais c'est trouver que j'avais des sentiments humains, et quand je les découvre, je les fuis.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ray qui chuchote à l'oreille de Tyson, je suis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais je suis certain que cela un rapport avec moi. Tout ça c'est de la faute à Max !! Ou à M. Dickenson, après tout c'est lui qui a voulu que je fasse partit de cette équipe. Les autres ne m'ont pas choisi, ou même demandé de les rejoindre, je leur ai été imposé, je ne suis pas un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Bon, c'est décidé, s'ils gagnent, je pars.

***

"Tu as vu Kai, on dirait que notre petit Maxou à réussi à lui faire baisser sa défense."

Chuchota Ray à l'oreille de Tyson.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il va retrouver un visage humain ?" Lui répondit le gars à la casquette tout aussi bas. 

"Qui sait ?" Fut la seule réponse du chinois.

Tyson n'était certes pas un garçon très observateur, mais les sourires de Kai pour Max n'avaient pas échappé à Ray. Au début il n'y avait pas cru, après tout, le tout puissant Kai qui sympathisait avec l'exubérant Max, c'était quand même étrange. Mais maintenant, il en était certain, Kai était attaché au jeune blondinet, le tout était de savoir à quel point.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il appréciait la présence du garçon aux cheveux bleus dans leur équipe, et il était heureux que celui ci trouve un peu la chaleur qui semblait tant lui manquer. Et puis quoiqu'en dise Tyson, les Bladebreaker sans Kai, ce n'étaient plus les Bladebreaker. En parlant de Tyson, où était-il passé ?

"Fermez les portes !!!" Hurla Ray.

L'attention des autres membres de l'équipe fut immédiatement focalisée sur lui, puis sur le point qu'il désignait. Tyson était en train d'essayer de se faire la malle en direction des cuisines. Personne n'hésita longtemps, Kai courut vers la porte, Max vers l'autre porte de la salle, Kenny lui dans un élan de patriotisme envers son équipe effectua le plus beau plaquage de toutes les annales du beyblade. 

L'équipe était sauvée, mais il s'en était fallu de peu que l'un des joueurs clé de la finale ne passe celle-ci en direct de l'infirmerie pour indigestion. Tyson les regarda tous incrédule, était-ce si terrible d'avoir faim et de vouloir faire un léger encas avant une si grande bataille ? Il semblait que oui.

***

"Mais à quoi tu penses espèce d'imbécile heureux ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas servi d'exemple ?" Lui fis-je, enragé par tant d'idiotie.

"Oh, c'est bon Kai, c'est pas un crime d'avoir faim quand même ?" Me répondit Tyson en me rendant mon regard enfiévré.

"Et tu penses à l'équipe ? Que vont-ils faire si tu es indisponible pour cause de crise de foie ?" Continuais-je en désignant Ray et Max.

"Ca va, j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi de toutes manières !!" Hurla-t-il à mon encontre.

"Non, c'est vrai que je ne suis que le capitaine de cette équipe." 

"Tu le répètes assez souvent pour qu'on s'en souvienne. Calme ta joie, si on avait dû choisir, ce n'est sûrement pas toi qu'on aurait pris." 

D'accord, maintenant au moins je suis sûr d'une chose, Tyson ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. Je ne le blâme pas c'est réciproque, mais il me conforte dans ma décision. L'issu de cette rencontre décidera de ma présence ou non dans l'équipe. Tiens, comment dois-je prendre les regards horrifiés de Max et Ray, impossible de dire ce que Kenny pense vu que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent ses yeux. Sont-ils d'accord avec lui, ou contre ce qu'il vient de dire.

"Oh, Kai, désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée." Tenta-t-il de s'excuser.

"Tyson, si tu veux devenir un bon joueur, tu dois apprendre à réfléchir avant d'agir." Fis-je méchamment.

"Roooo, c'est bon, on essaye de s'excuser mais c'est pas assez pour sa majesté. Je vais te prouver qu'on a pas besoin de toi dans l'équipe, tu verras ce soir!!"

"Oui, je verrais, j'attends ça avec une impatience que tu ne peux même pas soupçonner."

"Arrêtez, ce n'est pas le moment !!"

Ca y est, j'ai tout réussi, j'ai énervé Max. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour toujours tout faire foirer comme ça. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde, c'est tellement plein de reproches. Désolé Max, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, allez fait moi ton joli sourire, s'il te plaît ? Comme si la force de ma pensée allait suffire. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un crétin.

Je ne peux plus supporter de voir ces magnifiques yeux bleus si embrumés par la colère. Excuse-moi Max, je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait se reproduire alors que je suis sûr que vous allez gagner cette finale et par-là même m'éjecter de l'équipe. Non, ne t'en fais pas Max, tu n'auras plus à te faire du mauvais sang à cause de moi. Je lui fais un léger sourire.

"Pas la peine de vous inquiéter, je ne vous embêterai plus très longtemps." 

Et hop, sortie. Un peu moins envolée que la dernière fois, mais ce coup si je suis pas vraiment en état de faire vraiment attention. Si je ne me connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que j'ai envie de pleurer. Il faut que je prenne l'air. Il faut que je voie d'autres visages pour effacer le regard de Max de ma mémoire. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir comme ça. Ca me fait trop mal. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

"Kai, attends !!! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?"

Non, Max, ne me suis pas, tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi qui me mets dans cet état ? Fiche-moi la paix !! Sors de ma tête et j'irai beaucoup mieux. Lâche mon bras, ça ne va rien changer que tu essayes de me retenir. OK, Kai réfléchit, que faire pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais bien sûr, fais comme d'habitude, soit méchant.

"Ca ne te concerne pas, lâche-moi." 

Bien envoyé. Un peu trop si j'en crois la moue qu'il fait et les larmes qui commencent à poindre au coin de ses yeux. J'ai envie de lui dire un truc gentil pour le consoler, je ne sais décidément pas ce que je veux. Je veux le blesser pour qu'il me laisse, mais quand il est triste, j'ai juste envie de revoir son beau sourire. Kai, tu es malade.

"Ecoute Max…" Je commence, mais Kenny m'interrompt. 

"Euh, c'est l'heure d'y aller." Sauvé par le gong comme dirait l'autre.

En attendant j'ai déstabilisé tous mes coéquipiers. Tyson est toujours en rogne, Max est sur le point de pleurer et Ray a l'air de ne plus savoir quoi penser. Encore une grande réussite de Kai le plus grand capitaine qu'on ait trouvé au monde. Allez, plus qu'une rencontre et je pourrais oublier tous ces problèmes, je recommencerai à jouer en solo et cela sera bien mieux. Plus tard j'écrirai une thèse sur comment être un salaud…

***

Nous voilà une nouvelle fois tous réunis sur le banc de touche. Ray et Max ont l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête et sont tout à leur travail d'encouragements pour Tyson. Tyson, l'abruti pensait avoir à faire avec un autre beyblader de l'équipe et du coup il n'arrive pas à s'adapter. Je lui avais pourtant dis de s'entraîner plus sérieusement.

Je suis encore partagé dans mon opinion. Je jubile de voir Tyson se prendre une telle raclée, mais en même temps, s'il perd j'ai une chance de rester dans cette équipe, et j'en ai de moins en moins envie. Oh, il vient de perdre son deuxième match, que ça lui serve de leçon à ce petit prétentieux. 

Un frisson froid me parcoure alors que je vois notre blondinet national tenter de remonter le moral de l'autre crétin. Oui, je suis jaloux de l'attention qu'il reçoit de Max et qu'il ne mérite pas. Mais au lieu de m'écouter, monsieur a préféré ne mettre au point qu'une tactique avec Kenny, ils n'avaient juste pas pensé que l'équipe adverse allait permuter ses joueurs. Bien fait pour eux.

Ah, voilà, je réfléchis, je réfléchis et du coup j'ai complètement raté les matches de Ray. Je dois dire que cela a été vite expédié, enfin face à lui il avait… Je ne connais même pas le nom de nos adversaires. Oui, je suis un très mauvais capitaine qui ne fait attention à rien, oui je suis un enfoiré d'envergure internationale, on ne peut pas tout réussir dans la vie.

C'est au tour de mon Maxou. OK, on a rien entendu, j'ai rien dit, donc je disais que c'était au tour de Max d'entrer en lice. Il a l'air tout penaud. Je ne peux quand même pas lui faire ça, il faut qu'il retrouve un minimum confiance en lui avant le début de son combat. Je vais faire un effort sur moi-même et l'encourager avec les autres.

"Vas-y Max, on compte sur toi, tu es notre dernière chance !!" Fit bruyamment Tyson.

"T'en fais pas, tu va y arriver, tu as déjà affronté des adversaires plus puissants." Lui dit gentiment Ray. C'est à mon tour.

"Ca ira Max." 

"Merci Kai."

Cours, concis, du Kai quoi. De bien entendu, le tout dit avec les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fermés, dans le genre attitude je-m'en-foutiste on peut difficilement trouver mieux. Attendez, il m'a dit merci. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Droits dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, il me sourit brillamment, enfin, si on peut dire cela bien entendu. Ca y est, je fonds de l'intérieur. Si je n'étais pas sur le banc, je crois que je serais étalé par terre. 

Je le regarde avec un sourire béa se faire rétamer. Pauvre Max, c'est trop de pression pour lui de passer le dernier, qui a eu cette brillante idée ? C'est pourtant évident qu'il ne faut jamais faire passer Max quand il y a trop d'enjeu, ça le bloque. Je me demande qui a eu cette idée géniale. Pas moi en tout cas. Au fait comment ça se fait que ce ne soit pas moi, le capitaine, qui aies choisi la composition de l'équipe ? Sûrement une autre des grandes idées du chef. 

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, je ne peux pas le voir perdre comme ça, il sera trop peiné de nous avoir fait perdre… Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu pendant que j'avais mes yeux de merlans fris collés sur la salopette de Max…Il a les cheveux plus longs dans la nuque, bon aucun intérêt…J'ai quand même du voir un morceau de ce match débile. Ah, oui.

"Max, arrête de te prendre la tête, tu va y arriver !!" Continuait de lancer Tyson.

"C'est vrai, essaye d'être plus calme et d'analyser le jeu de ton adversaire." Tenta Ray.

"Dizzy n'a aucune idée de ce que tu peux faire, désolé." Abruti de chef, quel encouragement, au moins Tyson essaye lui.

"Après avoir fini son mouvement d'attaque, il fait dévier sa toupie toujours sur la droite, c'est à ce moment que tu dois l'attaquer, il sera déstabilisé."

Ca leur en bouche un coin. Même quand je ne fais vraiment pas attention à ce qui se passe devant moi, je suis capable d'analyser un match de beyblade et de trouver la faille de l'adversaire. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai été choisi comme capitaine par M. Dickenson, je suis infaillible en ce qui concerne les mouvements des toupies. Tiens c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a choisit. 

La deuxième manche commence. Max arrive bien à contenir les attaques de l'autre grâce à Draziel. Il se débrouille très bien, voilà c'est bon, il n'a pas subit de dommage sur ce coup-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le bon timing pour lancer toute la puissance de son spectre. Bon, il va falloir que je l'aide sur ce coup, après il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir seul.

"Max, maintenant !!" Je lui lance.

"D'ac. Draziel à toi !!!" 

Le spectre de Max est en train d'entrer en action. Il est quand même assez impressionnant. Voilà, pousse-le un peu plus contre le bord, il va perdre toute sa vitesse, elle commence déjà à diminuer. C'est bon, sa toupie est sur le point de stopper. Et voilà, victoire pour notre blondinet adoré, plus qu'une manche est ce sera gagné…

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû l'aider, au moins j'aurai eu une excuse pour rester dans l'équipe. Maintenant que je suis proche de l'échéance que je me suis fixée, c'est dur d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis plus attaché à eux que je ne le pensais, enfin surtout Max et Ray, si Tyson pouvait partir, je ne sais pas s'il me manquerai vraiment.

Ca y est, Max a gagné, ils ont gagné. Ils viennent de prouver qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de moi comme joueur dans leur équipe. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut que je décide, c'est si je leur annonce que je pars, ou si je me fais la malle en douce. Bon, vu la liesse qui règne dans l'équipe, je vais participer à la fête et leur dire quand nous serons en comité réduit.

***

"Ahaha, t'as vu comment tu l'as eu Maxou, il ne s'attendait pas à être battu comme ça !!" 

"Euh, merci Tyson, mais sans le conseil de Kai, j'aurais sûrement perdu." 

"Soit pas si modeste, tu aurais fini par l'avoir, on est les plus forts !!"

"Je te rappelle que tu as perdu ton duel Tyson."

"C'est bon Kenny, pas la peine de me le redire. Toute façon, ce qui compte c'est l'équipe et je savais pertinemment que Ray et Max allaient s'en sortir."

Il a beau pavaner, l'équipe n'est pas passée loin de la défaite, et il en aurait été aussi responsable que Max, même si Tyson ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Enfin, loin de moi l'idée de faire une remarque comme j'en ai l'habitude, je gâcherai leur fête, et ce n'est pas mon intention. Après tout, Ray et Max ont bien mérité un peu de reconnaissance après leurs victoires. 

Enfin seuls, M. Dickenson s'est replié vers sa chambre d'hôtel, il ne reste plus que les membres de l'équipe, c'est donc à mon tour de faire mon show. Enfin, le mot est mal choisi, mais ma décision risque quand même de faire l'effet d'une bombe. Respire un bon coup Kai et lance-toi. 

"Bon, je crois que Tyson avait raison avant la finale." Enigmatique, super pour attirer leur attention.

"De quoi tu parles Kai," me fait Tyson avec un bout de poulet qui dépasse encore de sa bouche.

"Vous m'avez prouvé que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour gagner des tournois importants." Oh, leur tête, c'est extraordinaire, surtout Tyson, on dirait un poisson.

"Mais enfin, je disais ça parce que j'étais énervé, c'est tout !" 

"J'avais déjà pris ma décision, et c'est l'issu de ce tournoi qui m'a prouvé que c'était la bonne."

Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai un don pour pourrir l'ambiance. Bien, je vais leur expliquer un peu mes raisons. Du coup je me retrouve à leur dire que je ne suis pas un bon capitaine pour cette équipe, que je ne sers à rien et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'investir, enfin que j'avais décidé que s'ils gagnaient, je partirais.

"Mais Kai, c'est faux, on a besoin de toi comme capitaine." C'est mon Maxou adoré, euh, j'ai pensé ça ?

"C'est vrai Kai, sans toi on n'aurait pas réussi à battre cette équipe aujourd'hui."

Max et Ray sont vraiment gentils, ils font tout pour que je reste, mais je vois bien que Tyson ne pense pas la même chose. Il préfère rester silencieux plutôt que de prendre part à cette conversation. Kenny, je me fiche de son opinion, vu que je ne trouve pas qu'il s'agisse d'un membre à part entière de l'équipe, c'est plutôt une pièce rajoutée.

"Moi je vote pour que Kai reste notre capitaine."

Je relève ma tête incrédule. Max vient de lever le bras en proclamant qu'il voulait que je reste son capitaine. Ce jeune homme ne cesse décidément pas de m'étonner. Il est si charmant, brr, je me demande d'où me viennent ces idées bizarres, c'est à croire qu'il m'attire. Bon, j'ai toujours été dérangé sur le plan des émotions, donc ce n'est peut-être pas si étrange que cela.

"Moi aussi je vote pour Kai. Sans lui, Max n'aurait jamais gagné sa manche et s'il avait choisit les joueurs, nous n'aurions certainement pas été dans cette situation." 

Ray qui se joint à Max pour me garder dans l'équipe, je rêve. Non sérieusement, ils sont en train d'essayer de donner de la légitimité à mon poste. Je leur ai été imposé, et eux pour que je perde ce sentiment sont en train de m'élire. Enfin, on est cinq dans l'équipe, il est évident que je ne vais pas voter pour moi, alors deux, ça ne suffit pas. Enfin, bel essai.

"Je pense que Kai est le meilleur d'entre nous pour être un capitaine, car c'est le seul à comprendre l'importance du beyblade et sans lui, je ne sais pas qui s'entraînerai." 

Mince alors, je viens de me faire choisir pas Kenny. Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas !! Ils sont en train de fixer Tyson, essayeraient-ils de le faire céder et lever aussi la main ? Ca m'étonnerai quand même qu'il prenne part à ce vote.

"Bon, d'accord, moi aussi je veux que tu restes."

Bien, je viens officiellement d'être élu capitaine des Bladebreaker. Comment ça ? Je. Viens. D'être. Elu. Capitaine. Des Bladebreaker ???? Ce n'est pas possible, ils sont complètement fous, comment peut-on choisir quelqu'un d'aussi nul que moi comme capitaine ? Enfin quand je dis nul, je ne pense pas à mes compétences de beyblader, il est évident que je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine, mais pour le reste... 

"Vas-y Kai, dis que tu acceptes de rester !!!" Me supplie Max.

"Oui, je ne peux pas m'occuper seul de cette équipe," me fait Ray en souriant.

"Allez, même moi je t'ai choisi, c'est pour dire !" 

Ils ont l'air sincère, il faudrait peut-être que je revienne sur ma décision. Il faudrait juste que je sois un petit peu plus aimable. Je devrais aussi partager un peu mes techniques pour qu'ils progressent, de toutes manières le beyblade n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Ou du moins je voudrais que ce ne le soit plus…

"Je…Vous avez gagné, je vais y réfléchir, et je vous donnerai ma réponse demain matin."

"D'accord Kai."

"Je vais monter dans la chambre."

J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne suis pas habitué à tant d'attention, et pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. J'ai toujours pris la vie en pensant que tout le monde me détestait et que je détestais tout le monde, plus que ça, que je n'avais besoin de personne pour exister. Et voilà qu'on me demande de rester dans un groupe…

***

Un peu d'air frais sur le balcon, je ne connais rien de tel pour vous remettre les idées en place. On est haut. Je me demande combien de temps il faut à un objet pour toucher le sol si je le lance d'ici. Malheureusement je n'ai que Dranzer sur moi, et même si je veux mettre un peu de distance avec le beyblade, je ne suis pas encore prêt à le jeter. 

"Tu ne comptes tout de même pas sauter ?"

"Non, juste balancer Dranzer dans le vide."

"Pourquoi Kai ? Tu veux arrêter définitivement le beyblade ?"

"Non Max, juste pour voir ce que cela ferait. Mais je n'en suis pas encore capable."

"Tant mieux."

Cette conversation avec Max avait commencé comme la dernière, et comme la dernière fois, je lui ai dit ce qui me passait vraiment dans la tête. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à lui cacher quoique ce soit. Il a une façon de demander les choses avec ce petit air naïf, mais je suis sûr que c'est un moyen qu'il a trouvé pour que son interlocuteur lui dise tout. Comment résister à cet air angélique ?

"Dis-moi Kai, si tu avais choisi de partir si on gagnait, pourquoi m'as tu aidé ?"

Bonne question. Parce que j'avais vraiment envie de partir. Parce que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir s'en aller. Parce que je suis sadique. Parce que…Il suffit que je lui dise n'importe quoi. Parce que…

"Parce que je ne voulais pas te voir triste." Oups, c'est pas la réponse que je voulais donner.

"Je…Kai…Tu sais, je veux vraiment pas que tu partes."

Max, tu es si mignon quand tu essayes de me persuader comme ça. C'est rare de te voir regarder tes pieds dans cette posture d'incertitude, j'aimerai bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que tu cesses de t'en faire autant pour moi. Mais je suis comme paralysé, mon corps ne me répond plus.

Je…Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire. Je ne veux pas me rapprocher de lui. Voilà, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps, je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de lui. Si je ne fais rien maintenant, je vais finir par…Trop tard, humm, ses lèvres sont si douces sous les miennes, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça !!!

"Excuse-moi Max, je suis désolé" Lui dis-je en m'éloignant de ses lèvres. 

Il reste complètement interdit. J'ai dû le choquer à vie, comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? J'ai…je me suis toujours contrôlé toute ma vie, et le jour où je perds ce contrôle, je fais la plus grande connerie de ma vie. Je suis impardonnable d'avoir profité de sa gentillesse et de sa candeur. Je…Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

"Je suis désolé Max."

***

Je n'ai pas pu rester dans la même pièce que Max, pas après ce que je lui ai fais. Tout ce dont je suis capable à l'heure actuelle, c'est de courir sans regarder où je vais. J'ai une sensation bizarre dans les yeux, ils brûlent, je n'arrive plus à voir où je me dirige à cause de toutes les larmes qu'ils contiennent.

Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps. Mais j'aurais aimé redécouvrir cette sensation dans d'autres circonstances. Max m'aura vraiment montré ce que c'est d'être humain, il m'a appris à rire et pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire désormais, c'est comme si ma vie était finie.

Pas possible d'aller plus loin, je suis devant cette petite rivière qui a été le début de ma fin il y quelques jours. L'eau y est toujours aussi sombre. Aujourd'hui, elle reflète encore plus mes pensées que la dernière fois. Finalement ma vie était plus simple à ma dernière visite. Il fait froid, il va certainement pleuvoir.

D'ailleurs il commence à pleuvoir, me voici donc assit par terre, les bras enroulés autours de mes genoux à regarder cette eau chargée de terre prendre de la vitesse sous le débit. Je ne sais même plus si la moiteur qui est sur mes joues provient de cette averse ou de mes larmes. Je suis un prédateur, je l'ai toujours été. Je prends sans arrière pensée ce dont j'ai envie.

***

"Dis Tyson, ce n'est pas Kai qui vient de passer ?"

"Hum, aucune idée Ray, j'ai rien vu. Oh, j'ai pas encore goûté ce plat."

Ray était persuadé qu'il s'agissait bien de Kai, il était passé en courant devant la pièce où ils avaient fait la fête. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-haut dans leur chambre. Max était monté peu de temps après lui, les choses avaient dû mal tourner. Vraiment dû mal tourner, car c'était bien la première fois, qu'il voyait Kai dans cet état.

"Oh, mince, Max." Dans quel état devait-il être si Kai était comme cela ? "Tyson, je monte voir Max."

"Humm, OK, je reste manger avec le chef."

Quand Ray entra dans leur chambre, il découvrit Max complètement hagard assit sur son lit. Il avait le regard vide comme s'il avait été profondément choqué. Qu'était-il arrivé entre Kai et Max pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, mais est-ce que Max était en état de lui répondre ?

"Max, Qu'est-il arrivé ici ?" 

Ray s'était assit à côté du blond pour essayer de le sortir de sa torpeur. Il tentait de lui parler doucement dans l'espoir qu'il lui réponde, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

"C'est Kai…" Fit la timide voix du garçon aux yeux bleus.

"Oui, c'est bien continue." L'encouragea le Chinois.

"Il…Il m'a embrassé."

Ray poussa un petit cri d'incrédulité. Certes il avait vu que leur capitaine semblait proche de Max, mais à ce point. Finalement en y réfléchissant, ça ne lui semblait pas si étrange que ça. Kai avait vécu trop longtemps en autarcie, et du coup, il avait dû développer de forts sentiments pour le seul membre des Bladebreaker qui lui avait témoigné de l'affection. 

"Je…Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça."

"Comment ?" Demanda Max qui releva sa tête d'un coup.

"Il n'arrête pas de te sourire quand il te regarde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec qui que ce soit."

"Vraiment ?" Fit le blond avec un léger sourire.

"Oui, mais toi, qu'en as-tu vraiment pensé ?" 

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai été vraiment surpris…"

"Max. Que ressens-tu pour Kai ?"

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie qu'il soit heureux." Fit Max timidement.

"Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'il soit heureux, mais à part ça ?"

"J'ai envie qu'il soit heureux grâce à moi…Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle."

"Je pense aussi." Fit Ray en souriant.

Ray et Max partirent en quête de leur capitaine. Ils se dirigèrent dans la direction que lui avait vu prendre Ray il y a peu de temps auparavant. Mais le solitaire du groupe n'était nul part. Ils le cherchèrent pendant une heure, désespérant de le trouver. Le temps était toujours aussi sombre, et toujours aucune trace de Kai.

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'où on pourrait le trouver ?" Demanda le Chinois.

"Si peut-être." Fit Max avant de partir en courant. 

***

Le temps a l'air de s'être arrêté pour moi, depuis combien de temps suis-je là, sous la pluie ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité, je ne sens même plus le froid sur mes muscles. Comment ai-je pus être aussi stupide, faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Même si je ne sens plus mon corps, mon cœur me fait souffrir comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

"Max…"

Ca y est, les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes joues, elles sont glacées contre ma peau, pourtant elles sont si brûlantes au bord de mes yeux. Combien de temps va-t-il me falloir avant que mon corps ne s'engourdisse pour de bon ? Peut-on vivre longtemps sous la pluie avec le cœur brisé ?

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est la voix de Max. Il ne peut pas être là. Pourtant en relevant les yeux, je le vois qui court vers moi. Il est trempé, il va sûrement être malade s'il reste dehors trop longtemps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas, je peux déjà voir ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Je suis sur le point de me lever pour lui demander ce qui le rend si triste, mais il m'a devancé en se jetant dans mes bras. Il m'a enserré sous les bras. Il est blottit contre moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est si chaud. J'ai envie de sentir plus cette chaleur alors je referme mes bras contre son dos. Il murmure en pleurant.

"Kai, je ne veux pas que tu partes..."

"Comment peux-tu vouloir cela après ce que je t'ai fait ?" La question paraît si évidente, la réponse elle me dépasse.

"Je…Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois avec moi."

"Max, je ne peux pas, je risque d'essayer encore de profiter de ta gentillesse."

"S'il faut en passer par-là, alors je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi."

Une fois de plus, l'action de mon ange blond me surprend. Il s'est détaché de moi et ma attrapé le visage entre ses mains. Elles sont si douces, si juvéniles comme lui, comme moi. Je ne peux pas détourner mon regard du sien, il me tient complètement. Et là, je suis au paradis alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. C'est la même sensation que tout à l'heure, non, c'est différent car c'est Max qui m'embrasse.

Je ne peux plus tenir, je l'aime trop, je veux le sentir contre moi, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'enlace autours de la taille. Je le sers fort contre moi, mes lèvres sont contre son cou. Je sais désormais ce que je ressens pour lui, et tant pis si c'est trop tôt, il faut que je lui dise, plus question de continuer de garder mes sentiments pour moi.

"Max, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement..."

"Moi aussi Kai…"

"Hum, hum."

Je me retourne vers l'importun qui ose nous déranger pour découvrir Ray avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Lui aussi est trempé, il a dû suivre Max quand il est venu me chercher. Il est donc forcément au courant pour Max et moi. Ca ne me dérange pas qu'il soit au courant pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas exposer mon ange à cela.

Pourtant il n'a pas l'air d'être choqué par notre comportement. Ray ne cessera jamais de me surprendre lui aussi. C'est bon de savoir que nous aurons du soutien dans l'équipe, si ce n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions dû partir ensemble. Ensemble c'est un mot que j'aime, c'est la fin de la solitude qui a été ma vie jusqu'à présent. 

"Vous venez les amoureux, on devrait rentrer, il fait froid." 

Les amoureux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir à ce petit nom anodin que Ray nous a donné. Maxou aussi est rouge écarlate et il se cache contre mon torse, j'aime cette sensation. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il ne se relève pas, je vais rester coincé par terre sur ce sol dur qui commence vraiment à me meurtrir.

"Max, tu devrais bouger un peu que je puisse me lever."

"Oh, excuse-moi Kai, je dois être lourd."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais on sera mieux au chaud."

"D'accord."

"Alors, vous vous dépêchez ?" 

Tu as vraiment l'art de pourrir l'ambiance, tu le sais Ray ? Enfin, tu as raison, il fait froid. Je passe mon bras autours des épaules de Max et il se blottit contre moi en me serrant la taille. J'aime décidément vraiment trop ce garçon. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie, la sous la pluie, avec le garçon que j'aime et certainement mon meilleur ami. Tient, le ciel s'éclaircit, c'est la fin de l'averse. 

FIN.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, moi j'ai aimé l'écrire, même si Kai devenait de plus en plus OOC ^^;; N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit et si vous avez aimé ce couple, s'il vous plaît écrivez-leur des fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Carine^^


End file.
